It's Not What it Looks Like
by WhiteRose BlackThorn
Summary: Jacqueline Whittemore just wanted to stay on top, but Scott might be changing her mind. It wasn't what she had in mind and she might like it a little more than she should. Fem!Jackson. Sterek because I can. Jackson centric


**I don't own anything! I'm ignoring a lot of canon so if that bothers you this isn't the story for you.**

Jacqueline grunted angrily, watching Scott fight his way through the other team and score another goal. Coach Finstock blew his whistle.  
"Fantastic McCall! Whatever you're doing keep doing it! You just made first line!" The coach yelled excitedly. Jacqueline threw her helmet done and hurried off the field towards the girls' locker room, Lydia following close behind.  
"Can you believe him, Di? Who does he think he is?" Jacqueline questioned loudly, pulling off her uniform and throwing it in her locker.  
"I don't get what the big deal is Jacquie. We're going to win! Why it does it matter who scores the most?" Lydia asked, twirling a curl around her finger and cocking her head.  
"I fought hard to even get on the team and I am not going to let some loser take captain away from me," She growled, "Besides it's obvious that he's on steroids."  
"Seriously? No way! McCall's not smart enough to figure out where to even get steroids," She said snippily, helping Jacqueline pick up her clothes and fishing a comb out of her bag. Jacqueline pulled her clothes on tiredly and turned around so Lydia could take her braid down and comb out her dark blonde curls.  
"People don't think you're smart, but you are. Sometimes people hide their genius," She huffed. Lydia sighed and ran the comb through Jacqueline's hair one last time.  
"You know what? It doesn't matter how much you scored tonight because you in those yoga pants and that crop top should be illegal you're so hot," She giggled. Jacqueline shoved her playfully.  
"Thanks," She said through a snort and picked up her bag.  
"Seriously though," Lydia said, grabbing her friend's arm to stop her before they reached the door, "I know it matters to you but don't worry about it, okay?" She paused for a moment. "Okay?" She repeated a little firmer, hand tightening.  
"Okay, ow. Geez, Di, loosen up a bit," Jacqueline said through a laugh, "I'm fine. McCall's a nobody anyways." Lydia loosened her grip and Jacqueline turned away, pretending not to be blinking away tears of frustration as she opened the door. And Lydia pretended not to notice like she always does. Jacqueline always shut her down anyways. They walked out into the hallway and came face to face with the source of Jacqueline's frustration.  
"Hey Lydia!" Stiles yelled louder than necessary, making the girls flinch.  
"Hi Stiles," She responded unenthusiastically, "I'm going to the car Jacquie. Come out when you're done talking to Coach." The blond attempted to push past the two boys, but Scott chose to strike up a conversation.  
"Good game Jacqueline," The boy said and Jacqueline nodded in an attempt to shut him down, "It's pretty awesome that you're the only girl on the team."  
"Yea, what do you want McCall?" She cut to the chase, leaning against the wall.  
"What? I, um, don't want," He stammered and Jacqueline gave him a look so cold it could freeze the desert, "Okay, I saw you and Lydia talking to that new girl Allison and I was wondering…"  
"If I'd talk to her?" She finished with a smirk, "Why? Do you like her?" Scott stammered and Jacqueline raised a hand to shush him. "I'll talk to her on one condition. Stay out of my way on the field! In fact pretend you're not even on the team from now on."  
"What? No deal!" Stiles cut in.  
"Whatever. Just don't think you have a chance without me," She stopped closer to Scott, their height nearly even, "Because I can talk dirty about you too."  
"It doesn't matter if you talk dirty to me," Scott growled, then froze at the blonde's incredulous expression, "I mean about. About me. I didn't mean to say that."  
"Of course you didn't pervert," Jacqueline rolled her eyes, "I have to talk to Coach so just stay out of my way and I'll consider talking to Allison for you." She brushed past the two boys, trying to push Scott a little, but when she tried it was like ramming her shoulder into a wall. With a pained grunt, she grabbed her shoulder and moved past them. When they walked away, she turned to watch them leave. Something was up and she was going to figure out what it was.

Things weren't going much better for Scott.

"Dude, what were you thinking?" Stiles said as they got in his Jeep, "Why would ask _Jacqueline Whittemore_ to help you impress Allison?"  
"I don't know!" Scott got in and put his head in his hands, "I practically told her she could talk dirty to me. What if she uses that against me when she's talking to Allison about me?" He slammed his forehead against the dashboard hard enough to dent it.  
"Hey, watch it!" Stiles said with a frown as he started the car and pulled out, "And seriously? You're just worried about Allison? Dude, she could ruin our social lives and they're just beginning! Don't screw this up for us. This is history repeating. We're going to go through that period of being a social outcast just like when Greenburg asked why Jacqueline was allowed to be on the team and you said it was because she was a lesbian. I told you Jacqueline and Lydia weren't together, but no you just had to make an assumption about her sexuality. I'm sure she enjoyed that being the way she came out as bi. Why did you say that anyway?"  
"Why did I say she was a lesbian?" Scott asked, but it was muffled as his head was still in his hands. Stiles sighed dramatically.  
"No," He groaned, "Why did even say that dirty talk thing?"  
"I don't know!" He exclaimed, "She was just staring at me with that stupid condescending look. She was practically challenging me and something just snapped. The wolf inside me was just, like, screaming at me and telling me to listen to her and I couldn't concentrate." Stiles looked over at his friend with concern before cutting off the engine.  
"This is your stop," He said, "You need to get more control over this. I know Jacqueline isn't easy to take, but you don't want to fly off the handle and accidently kill her." Scott nodded an affirmative to that and gave his friend a hug before getting out of the Jeep.  
"See you man," He called, turning to leave.  
"Wait!" Stiles yelled, "Are we going to that party?"  
"Sure," Scott yelled back, "Maybe I'll ask Allison. If Jacqueline hasn't ruined that chance for me yet." He waved one final time and unlocked his door. Stripping off his shirt on the way up the stairs, he hurried to the shower, hoping he wouldn't be late if he took a shower before work.

Jacqueline parked her Porsche in the garage and groaned as she got out, trotting up the steps to unlock her door. As she pushed the door open her phone dinged to signal a message from Danny.

_**Saw you talking to McCall. That was some serious personal space violating. Do I need to talk to him?**_

Jacqueline giggled quietly, making her way to the kitchen.

_**Nah he wanted me to talk to that Allison girl for him**_

She never expected much from her adoptive parents, but it still stung a little to come in and see the note saying that they had been home, made dinner, and wouldn't be home until late. They might as well have left a note that said, _sorry we shouldn't have adopted you because we don't have time for you anyways_. She knew it was cruel to think that way, but she couldn't help what was true. Jacqueline heard another ding and moved to swipe it open, but her hand hovered. What was the point? With a sigh she opened the fridge and got her dinner out to warm it up. While it was in the microwave, the blonde changed her mind and opened the text, quickly typing out a message. They had a party to plan anyway.


End file.
